Various types of cable clamping, control and strain-relief devices have been developed for use with power, telephone, cable television and other types of cables incorporating a number of different technologies. Similar devices have been developed for securing various types of cords for clothing, backpacks, sleeping bags, tents and other outdoor gear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,422 issued to Laricchia incorporates a C-shaped channel designed two accommodate a pair of cylindrical cables. The cables are arranged side-by-side in the channel and a wedge shaped member is introduced between the cables to force them apart and into the C-shaped channel, thereby securing one cable to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,821 issued to Frank, Jr., sandwiches an insulated drop wire between a housing bail and an elongated pressure pad that is pressed by a slide wedge assembly against the pad. The pressure pad incorporates a side tab that fits an aperture in the wall of the housing bail to prevent the pad from dropping out of the open channel formed in the housing bail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,745, issued to Setty et al. is similar to the Frank Jr. patent and adds a series of dimples or ridges along the lower surface of the pressure pad. This design also incorporates a side tab, adding small extensions to the tab that will project through the aperture in wall of the bail housing in a further attempt to keep the pieces of the cable clamp together as a unit. This is a particular problem for lineman working on ladders or lift trucks who may inadvertently drop pieces of the cable clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,117 issued to Ruehl et al. is a cable clamp formed of plastic resin and designed to accommodate a main cable and two smaller, "messenger cables". The design incorporates cable channels that undulate longitudinally to form gripping surfaces for retaining the cables. This design is also composed of separate, unconnected pieces that may be easily dropped or lost. No simple means is provided for separating the clamp parts after they have been assembled to the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,917 issued to Say describes a cable-type bicycle lock that employs a cam-like mechanism to control movement of the cable within the lock. While apparently effective, this design allows the cam surface to bear directly upon the cable, possibly distorting same.
While other variations exist, the above-described designs for cable clamping and control devices are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a means to securely fasten a device to one or more cables, wires or cords so that they may be attached to a pole, building or other structure without undue strain on or damage to the cable components. It is a further objective to provide a cable clamping device in which all of the component parts are attached together so as to prevent loss of any of the pieces during assembly or removal of the clamp. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a means to easily and safely remove the cable clamp from a cable after an extended period of time. It is a yet further objective to provide a cable clamp that may be secured from removal by unauthorized personnel. It is a yet another objective of the invention to provide a cable clamp that permits the cable section under tension to be introduced into the clamp from either side of the clamp. It is a still another objective of the invention to provide a clamp that may be attached to a cable for which neither end is available. It is a final objective to provide the above-described capabilities in an inexpensive and durable cable clamp that may be easily manufactured.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.